Deja View! 2
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: This is the follow on from this story: /watch?v sTcC-qzYPJc (I don't own any rights to the link.)
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà View! 2**

**Part 1**

(In Viletown, The Relentless Rebel Gang is in their room reading a magazine about a parallel universe.)

**Jayden:** I wonder what tha fuck itz like ta live up in a parallel universe?

**Asher: **(He flies off his bed in excitement.) I bet it'll be fun! They'll be partying, laughter, music, friends…

(Brandon interrupts.)

**Brandon: **(Stunned)That idea is so gnarly! It all sounds rad but where are we gonna stay in this so called 'Universe' and do we even know who lives there?

**Jayden: **ka! I Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck cares muthafucwanna live fo' now! (He puts his hands together, points them to the wall and spreads them apart. A vortex is formed which leads to the parallel universe). Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck wants ta come? (He turns his head over to Brandon and Asher.)

**Asher: **(shrieks with excitement whilst jumping up and down) ME!

(Jayden jumps into the vortex then Asher follows him. Brandon tries to call after them but it's too late.)

**Brandon: **WAIT! (Sighs) I guess I'll have to go in with them! (He goes into the vortex.)

(They arrive in Townsville and they look around in awe.)

**Asher: **(Stunned) WOW! This is so amazing!

**Jayden:** Yeah itz different aiiiight!

**Brandon: **Well then let's check it out then dudes!

(Then they see The Powerpuff Girls in a distance.)

**Jayden: **Damn these hoes is hot!

**Asher: **The blonde one is so pretty! I'd like to marry her!

**Jayden: **(He looks at Brandon. He winks at him and nudges him.) I bet you gotz a be thinkin fo' tha hoe up in pink?

(Jayden and Asher both laugh.)

**Brandon: **(Blushes) Well….er….she is kind of gnarly I guess. (His expression then turns to annoyance and he looks and at Jayden). Dude! Will you stop referring to women as hoes, it's degrading! Seriously! Also we'd better stop looking at them as they're gonna think we're stalkers!

(Meanwhile back in Viletown in The Relentless Rebel Gang's room their older sister Ami goes in and checks on them.)

**Ami: **Hmm! Where are they? (She then notices the vortex on the wall.) Idiots! They've gone through this vortex to another universe they don't know anything about. (Sighs) I'd better go and get them. (She flies into the vortex.)

(Now back in Townsville The Powerpuff Girls spot The Relentless Rebel Gang and fly towards them.)

**Blossom:** Not so fast!

**Buttercup:** Rowdy…

**Bubbles:** ruff Boys!

**Jayden: **Whoa, these chicks is feisty dawwwwg!

(Then The Powerpuff Girls charge at them.)

**Buttercup: **(She charges at Jayden.) This is for anything you took! (She then punches him).

**Jayden: **(Baffled)What son!

**Bubbles: **(She charges at Asher.) This is for anyone you hurt! (She then kicks him).

**Asher: **(Shocked) I never hurt anyone!

**Blossom: **(She charges at Brandon.)This is for anything you broke! (She zaps her laser eyebeams at him but he dodges out of the way.)

**Brandon: **(Confused). What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!

**Blossom: **(Shouts over to sisters.) Right! Let's give these guys The Mega Blast!

**The Powerpuff Girls: **Yaaaaahhhhh!

(The Powerpuff Girls fly up and put one arm in the middle facing downwards. A giant beam is formed and it heads towards The Relentless Rebel Gang's. The Relentless Rebel Gang stands there in shock. Ami then comes flying past.)

**Ami: **HEY! LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE! (She points he hands towards the beam and a force field forms over it. It goes back to The Powerpuff Girls and it blows back on them. They are now blasted into the ground and are disorientated.)

**Bubbles: **W-who is she?

(The girls finally come round.)

**The Powerpuff Girls: **(Shocked) WHAT, THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS HAVE A SISTER!

**Ami: **We aren't called The Rowdyruff Boys! I've think you've got us mistaken for someone else.

**Blossom: **(Confused.) Who are you guys then and where do you come from?

**Ami: **We're The Relentless Rebel Gang and we come from Viletown. By the way my name's Ami and these are my brothers…

**Brandon: **Brandon!

**Asher: **Asher!

**Jayden: **Jayden!

**Blossom: **You guys are from the parallel universe! So you guys must be The Rowdyruff Boys positive counterparts?

**Buttercup: **How did you guys get there?

**Bubbles: **Were really sorry we hurtyou! How come you guys didn't fight back?

**Brandon: **It looks that way!

**Jayden: **I done cooked up a void, so we could go n' explore dis universe!

**Asher: **That's O.K! We don't hit girls!

**Brandon:** Who are you and who are The Rowdyruff Boys?

**Blossom: **Blossom!

**Bubbles: **Bubbles!

**Buttercup: **Buttercup…

**Blossom: **and together we're…..

**The Powerpuff Girls: **The Powerpuff Girls!

**Blossom: **Fighting crime!

**Buttercup: **That's what we do!

**Bubbles: **The Rowdyruff Boys look like you guys but are really mean and they are currently attacking Townsville.

**Blossom: **Will you guys be able to help us defeat them as they are too strong for us and Townsville has no one to defend it apart from us.

**Ami: **I'm in it! (She calls over to her brothers.) What about you guys? Wanna whip these scumbags into shape? (She puts her hand in the middle.)

**Asher: **I'm in! (He puts his hand in.)

**Brandon: **Yeah! (Puts hand in.)

**Jayden: **Count me in!

**The Relentless Rebel Gang: **(shouting) LET'S DO THIS! (They put their hands up.)

**Blossom: **(Says in a hurry.) There isn't any time to waste! Townsville needs us!

(They all fly off to find The Rowdyruff Boys.)

**Blossom:** Not so fast!

**Buttercup: **Rowdy...

**Bubbles: **ruffboys!

**Brick: **Well, well, well if it isn't The Powerpuff Girls or shall I say Powerless Pukes!

(Butch and Boomer start sniggering.)

**Brandon: **Leave that couple alone! What have they ever done to you?

**Butch:** (Mocking as his brothers laugh) Aw are the girlies too weak that they've had to bring in some other boys to fight their battle?

**Ami: **So is that what you guys like to do, take on girls and people weaker than yourselves? Do you want to take on me? (She uses her forces field powers by using one hand to hold the boys down and the other one to take the money from the boys and move it back to the elderly couple. The elderly couple clear off quick.)

**Boomer: **Is that the best you can do?

**Brick:** Shut up! (He smacks Boomer in the face.)

**Asher:** We're just warming up and we don't treat our family like that you cowards!

**Jayden: **Yeah! Yo ass can dish it but you can't take dat shiznit son!

**Brick: **Silence! Right guys, The Powerpuff Girls and their stupid friends have messed up our plans so let's attack them!

(They then fly up to each other, ready to fight.)

**Brandon: **Hey dudes! Listen up! We need to defeat these guys! Ami hold the guys with force fields! (She does it.). Asher, use your mime powers to tie the guys up! (He creates a mime rope and ties them up. He ties the rope onto some scaffolding. The boys start yelling and struggling to break free. He then ties their mouth individually with a mime gag.) Right I'm now gonna delegate you dudes a power to use on the count of three. Asher, Ami, you will use your laser hand beams! The Powerpuff Girls, you will use your laser eye beams! Jayden, you will use your electricity attack and I will use my water powers! Right everyone! One…Two…Three! (Everyone aims their delegated power on The Rowdyruff Boys and they become electrocuted. The rope snaps and lands on the ground. Their gags fall off and they are now sizzling.)

**Brick: **You guys have won the battle but the war isn't over yet!

**Boomer:** You guys only won because of your stupid friends!

**Butch: **We'll be back and we'll make sure that you will regret crossing us!

**Buttercup: **(Shouts after them.) Yeah! We'd like to see you dorks try!

(Everyone laughs.)

**Bubbles: **We may not be as strong as you guys.

**Blossom: **But we've got the brains and the social skills to build up a good team.

(Everyone laughs. The elderly couple approach them.)

**Elderly man: **Thank you guys for rescuing us from those vile little boys.

**Elderly woman: **We would like to repay you all. (She opens her purse and offers money to them.)

**Asher: **Oh there's no need!

**Bubbles: **The fact that we've helped is our reward.

**Elderly couple: **Aw thanks! Take Care!

**Asher and Bubbles: **You too!

(Asher goes up to Bubbles.)

**Asher: **Hi! I think you're really pretty!

**Bubbles:** Thanks!

**Asher: **That's O.K. Do you and your sisters want to come to Viletown with us?

**Brandon: **(Says to Blossom). We can show you guys around! We've got some rad attractions!

**Jayden: **(Says to Buttercup). We bout ta make it worth yo' while!

(Then they ask Ami.)

**Brandon, Jayden and Asher: **Oh please can they go with us? Please? Please?

**Ami: **Oh I don't see why not.

**Brandon, Jaden and Asher: **YAY!

**Buttercup:** This is gonna be so cool!

**Ami:** Well we better get a move on before it's too late!

(Jayden opens the vortex and they all fly through.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

(Oppressor Plutonium is tied up and lying on the floor in a cell outside Jomo's lab and is struggling to break free. He finally pulls himself up on his feet and he leans his back onto the wall. Next he rubs his back up and down the wall repeatedly until the rope breaks loose and falls off. He then uses his laser gun on the arm of his armoured suit and shoots it at the padlock on the cell door. The door becomes unlocked and he opens the door, walks out of the cell and into Jomo's lab.)

(Meanwhile The Powerpunk Girls are locked in a cage in the centre of Jomo's lab. They are trying to bust out but the cage but it's too strong for them.)

**Beserk: **(Disgusted) Urgh! This is all your fault girls! If you've just listened to me from the word go, we would have busted those Powerpukes up and ruled Townsville!

**Brute: **Don't take it out on us because you're a crap leader!

**Brat: **(Whinges) Oh! We'll be stuck here forever!

(Oppressor Plutonium sees the girls in the cage and approaches them.)

**Oppressor Plutonium: **No you won't girls!

**Beserk: **Oppressor! How did you get us into this mess!

**Brute: **Yeah! How did you?

**Brat: **I hate you! You're the worst Oppressor ever! (She folds her arms, turns her back away from him and sulks.)

**Oppressor: **Never mind how I did that! The main thing is that I'm out and I'm here to get you girls out so that we can gain back control of Viletown. We've gotta act fast! We've got no time to lose! (He fires his laser gun on his arm at the padlock of the cage and the door becomes open. The Powerpunk Girls bust through the walls and fly off. The Oppressor blasts off and flies behind them.)

(Meanwhile, back in Viletown The Powerpuff Girls are being shown around by The Relentless Rebel Gang e.g. bowling, movies, shopping etc. Then they hang around outside the mall.)

**Ami: **Right. I'll leave guys to it now. I'm off to work. Anyway it was nice meeting you girls.

**The Powerpuff Girls: **You too. Thank you for helping us to defeat The Rowdyruff Boys.

**Ami: **No probs, anytime! Bye!

**The Relentless Rebel Gang and The Powerpuff Girls: **Bye!

(The Relentless Rebel Gang decides to split up with their female counterpart to get to know them individually. Asher and Bubbles are in an alleyway.)

**Asher: **So Bubbles, what do you want to do then?

**Bubbles: **Go to the candy shop. I'd sure like to lick your lollipop and you can lick my ice cream.

**Asher: **I've got something better than candy. (He pulls out a joint of cannabis and smokes it. Then he offers it to Bubbles.)

**Bubbles: **What is it?

**Asher: **Wacky backy!

**Bubbles: **Wacky backy?

**Asher: **Yeah, it's another name for cannabis. Wanna try some?

**Bubbles:** Isn't that bad?

**Asher: **It isn't that bad. There are cases where it's been used to cure cancer.

**Bubbles:** (Tries to make up an excuse.)Er…not for me thanks. I really have to go now. My sisters will be wondering where I am.

**Asher:** Do you want me to come with you?

**Bubbles:** No thanks. I'm fine. See you around! (She flies off at the speed of light.)

**Asher: **(Calls after her.) See you around!

(Next Brandon and Blossom are at a tattoo parlour. Brandon is having a tattoo on his back.)

**Blossom: **Why are you doing this to your own body?

**Brandon: **I think tattoos make my body look so fucking gnarly. Why don't you have one?

**Blossom: **(Tries to make up an excuse.)Er…I don't think they suit me.

**Brandon: **Each to its own.

(After Brandon has his tattoo done, he goes to have his tongue pierced.)

**Blossom: **Eeow! You're really going to go ahead with that?

**Brandon: **Of course dude! Piercings are so rad! You should have a piercing. It doesn't have to be your tongue!

(He then starts to have his done. Blossom is about to throw up.)

**Blossom:** I can't watch this! I'm gonna throw up! I've gotta go! (She flies off.)

(Now Jayden is showing Buttercup where he works for his Saturday job.)

**Jayden: **Yo wanna peep where I work?

**Buttercup: **O.K.

(They fly off and Jayden brings her to a backstreet alleyway, where there is a gang of people cheering on a fight.)

**Buttercup: **What! You work as a street fighter?!

**Jayden: **Yeah, I be bout ta show you how tha fuck I roll! (He approaches the people in the alleyway.) Yo muthafuckas!

**The Announcer:** Hi. You've come for another fight?

**Jayden: **Yo ass bet son! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck will I be fightin dis time?

**The Announcer: **Spider Hider! He's the baddest of the bad! No one's ever beaten him before!

**Jayden: **I be bout ta do dat shiznit son!

**Buttercup: **Jayden you don't have to!

**Jayden: **Chill! I know what tha fuck I be bustin!

(Everybody is crowded around the ring with The Announcer in front of it.)

**The Announcer: **Ladies and gentlemen! I'll give you on the right hand side Jayden! (Everyone cheers whilst Jayden steps into the ring. He is the youngest and toughest fighter we've ever had. (Everyone cheers.) The one on the left is the 10th time undefeated champion, Spider Hider! (A rough looking guy steps into the ring. His hair is black and shaven. He is wearing a leather waistcoat with a filthy white T-shirt underneath, ripped tatty jeans and fading black leather boots. There are giant tattoos of spiders on his arms and stubble on his face. Everyone boos.)

(The bell goes off and they both start fighting.)

**Spider Hider: **So little boy, you like to mess with the big guys huh? (He spits a web at him but Jayden catches it and slings it back in Spider Hider's face, which knocks him to the ground.)

**Jayden: **Yep!

**Spider Hider: **Hmmm. Not bad for a kid. Bet you can't beat this. (He grows two pairs of spider legs on each side of his body. He grabs Jayden with one of his legs and is about to give him a headlock and punch him with his other legs but Jayden breaks free and electrocutes Spider Hider with his electricity attack. Spider Hider falls to the ground. Jayden has won the fight.)

(Everyone cheers but Spider Hider gets back up.)

**Spider Hider: **Right kid! You may have won the battle but the war isn't over yet. (He transforms into a giant spider.) Let's see how hard you are now, whilst I'm gonna give your girlfriend a hard time! (He spits a giant web at Buttercup and captures her into it. He swallows her and scuttles off. Jayden flies after him and they start to fight. Jayden uses his power punch power where he generates energy auras around there fist and is about to punch him. A suit of armour covers Spider Hider's body and Jayden's fist hits the armour and his hand is now hurting. Spider Hider grabs his legs, swings him around a couple times and tosses him in the air. Jaden then crashes into the concrete. He is now lying there in the pothole feeling dizzy but he isn't going to give up without a fight. He then gets back and starts attacking Spider Hider with his laser eye beams and hand blasts but they aren't working as the armour is too strong for them. Next he attempts The Atomic Snot Rocket where he spits an energy charged snot ball at Spider Hider. An explosion happens but once the smoke has cleared, Spider Hider hasn't been touched.)

**Jayden: **(Talks to himself) There must be a way ta defeat him! (He then comes up with an idea. He fires his heat vision at Spider Hider and his armour breaks off. Next he crashes into him and there is an explosion of spiders everywhere. Buttercup is free from the belly of Spider Hider but is still wrapped in his web. She is about to fall to the ground but Jayden catches her and returns to the alleyway. He uses his laser eye beams to free her from the web. Everyone cheers and he is given his winnings by The Announcer.)

**Jayden:** Here, you have half of tha winnings. You've gots dat shiznit son!

**Buttercup: **(Vexed) ARE YOU STUPID?! I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESSNESS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR WINNINGS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS BUT NO….

**Jayden: **Yo, I be sorry dawwwwg! I didn't mean fo' dis ta happen.

**Buttercup: **(Disgusted) Urgh! (She flies off.)

(All of The Powerpuff Girls are outside the mall.)

**Blossom: **So Bubbles, how was your date with Asher?

**Bubbles: **Creepy! He offered me to smoke cannabis but I refused and flew away.

**Blossom: **Yeah! Brandon was freaky alright! He got a tattoo and a tongue piercing. He said that I should have a tattoo and a piercing but I was about to be sick. I just cleared off.

**Bubbles: **A tongue piercing? Gross!

**Buttercup: **I almost got killed because of Jayden's recklessness.

**Blossom: **I think these guys are a bad influence and that we shouldn't hang around with them.

**Buttercup: **Agreed!

**Bubbles: **But how are we going to get out of Viletown without them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

(Jomo Momo goes to the cell to check on Oppressor Plutonium. He's not there. He then goes into his lab to check on The Powerpunk Girls. He then sees a giant hole in his wall opposite the cage and notices that they have escaped. He quickly gets into his giant robot and goes to find them.)

(Viletown is now being attacked by The Powerpunk Girls and The Powerpuff Girls get caught up in it.)

**Berserk: **Well, well, well, if it isn't The Powerpuke Girls?

**Brute: **You've come for another rematch?

**Brat: **Yeah and this time fight fair instead of cheating!

**Blossom: **How did you guys get out?!

**Buttercup: **We thought Jomo locked you up!?

**Berserk: **Yeah well he evidently didn't do a good job of it!

**Brute: **We've now come back to take what's ours?

(The Powerpunk Girls laugh sinisterly.)

**Blossom: **Right girls! Let's attack them!

(The Powerpuff Girls go for The Powerpunk Girls but The Powerpunk Girls hit them ten times harder. They fire laser eye beams at each other, punch, kick each other. Then Berserk ties Blossom with her ribbons and Brat ties Bubbles and Buttercup with her pigtails. Brute starts zapping them with her hand blasts. They can't escape. Bubbles starts use her super scream power and sonic waves are produced.)

(Now back with The Relentless Rebel Gang, the boys go to find Ami and they see her.)

**Ami: **Hey guys! What's up?

**Brandon: **(Talks in a rush.)Ami! Ami! You've gotta come quick!

**Ami: **Why, what's wrong and where are The Powerpuff Girls?

**Asher: **(Freaks out.)They've gone!

**Ami: **Where?

**Jayden: **Us dudes don't give a fuck but we worried bout dem cuz they don't give a fuck tha hood and...

**Ami: **(Speaks in a calm, controlled voice.) O.K. Calm down. Let's think this thorough logically….

(Then they all hear Bubbles' super scream.)

**Asher: **That's Bubbles! She's in trouble! Let's go!

(The Relentless Rebel gang fly to The Powerpuff Girls' direction. They them find them with The Powerpunk Girls.)

**Ami: **Let them go now you skets!

(Berserk then looks around and discovers The Relentless Rebel Gang.)

**Berserk: **(Says smugly.) Oh hi Ami, Brandon, Asher and Jayden! Long time, no see!

**Brandon: **Just let them go!

**Brute: **Ah don't tell me you guys are dating them?

**Brat: **Yeah! How come you guys have dumped us for them!

**Asher: **Coz you girls were so evil!

**Jayden: **Just let these hoes go now!

**Brute: **Or what?

**Ami: **Or this! (She uses her force fields to release Blossom from Berserks ribbons and Bubbles and Buttercup from Brat's pigtails.)

**Berserk**: Ah I remember that you were the hard girl Ami.

**Ami: **Yep and you haven't heard the last of me yet! (She uses her power called Super Screech where she lets out a high pitch screech.)

(Whilst The Powerpunk Girls are stunned by the high pitched sound, Ami hatches a plan with The Powerpuff Girls and her brothers.)

**Ami: **Right girls look out for Oppressor Plutonium and take him down. Guys try and win your ex's hearts back and get them on side. (She puts her hand in the middle. Everyone does the same.) One, two, three!

**The Powerpuff Girls and The Relentless Rebel Gang: **Let's do this! (They all put their hands up!)

(The Powerpuff Girls fly off to look for Oppressor Plutonium.)

(The Powerpunk Girls come round.)

**Brandon: **Hey girls!

**Berserk: **Yeah?

**Jayden: **We've gots suttin' ta tell yo thugged-out ass!

**Brute: **What's that?

**Asher: **We all love you girls very much and we want to get back together again.

**Brat: **Ah that is so sweet!

The Powerpunk Girls fly up to the boys and they kiss. The Powerpunk Girls explode because they are so overwhelmed with love.)

(The Powerpuff Girls spot The Oppressor in the centre of town.)

**Blossom: **Not so Fast!

**Buttercup: **Oppressor…

**Bubbles: **Plutonium!

(Then Oppressor Plutonium turns round and sees them.)

**Oppressor Plutonium: **You can't defeat me this easily! (He fires his arm laser gun at them but he misses.)

The Powerpuff Girls are about to fight him but Jomo Momo spots them in a distance. Inside his robot he pulls his levers and the robot's arms go towards The Powerpuff Girls then they get hold of them. The Powerpuff Girls then start struggling to break free but then Jomo opens the glass case of his robot and puts The Powerpuff Girls inside. The girls are surprised to discover it was him that pulled them away from Oppressor Plutonium.)

**Buttercup: **Hey, what gives! We would have busted up The Oppressor by now if you haven't have pulled us into your stupid robot.

**Jomo Momo: **Wrong! If I had let you girls fight The Oppressor that would have been very foolish. You girls would have been defeated, as you don't know what this man is capable of. Then without anyone to defeat him, Viletown will be in his reigns and the citizens will be in grave danger.

**Blossom: **Then what do you suggest we do?

**Jomo Momo: **We need to do this with tact. (He beckons the girls to lean in close and trails off into mumbling. He then lets the girls out of his robot and they approach The Oppressor together.)

**Blossom: **Alright, Plutonium, you're going down!

(The Oppressor turns around and notices that Jomo is with them.)

**Oppressor Plutonium: **Ah so you've girls have brought Jomo with you? Ready for me to defeat you guys again?

**Jomo Momo: **My plan to stop you from destroying Viletown may not have worked this time but now we have a stronger plan that will stop you from destroying Viletown once and for all. Your reign of terror will be over and I Jomo Momo and The Powerpuff Girls will save Viletown from the routes of all evil.

**Oppressor Plutonium: **Well that will be a first? (He then fires his laser arm gum at Jomo but he misses.)

(Jomo fires a large missile at The Oppressor and it knocks him to the ground. Then the Powerpuff Girls use their heat vision on his armour and it breaks off. Blossom then freezes him with her ice breath. Jomo then launches his robot's arms and gets Oppressor. He then opens the robot and puts him in and the girls come in.)

**Jomo Momo: **Thank you girls for helping me to save Viletown.

**Blossom: **No problem! We are The Powerpuff Girls! We help those in need!

**Buttercup: **It sure was fun to bust up The Oppressor.

**Bubbles: **We wouldn't have done it without you.

**Jomo Momo: **Here let me take you girls back to Townsville.

**Blossom: **We're fine honestly.

**Jomo Momo: **Do you have anyone to help you girls to get home?

**Buttercup: **Yeah, we know someone who can open up vortexes for us to get through.

**Bubbles: **We are going to miss you. (She starts to sob.)

**Jomo Momo: **(He gets emotional too.) I'm gonna miss you girls too. Goodbye.

**The Powerpuff Girls: **Goodbye.

(Jomo Momo lets the girls out of his robot. He goes to his laboratory and the girls go and search for The Relentless Rebel Gang. The girls spot them outside the mall.)

**Ami: **Are you girls O.K?

**Jayden: **Did yo dirty ass hoes beat up Da Oppressor?

**Brandon: **(He nudges Jayden and whispers to him irritability.) Jayden!

**Buttercup: **Yeah we busted Plutonium up!

**Bubbles: **Jomo Momo helped us and he's got him now.

**Ami: **Great to hear it. As you girls can see, The Powerpunk Girls won't be bothering us for some time.

**Blossom: **So was it actually true that you guys did go out with The Powerpunk Girls?

**Brandon: **Yeah, long ago.

**Buttercup: **How come you guys split up with them?

**Jayden: **Because they was evil biiiatches!

**Bubbles: **What did guys actually see in them?

**Asher: **They were sassy and feisty but not as great as you girls. You girls fancy hanging out again?

**Blossom: **We were just going to talk to you guys about this.

**Ami: **I'll go and give you guys some space. (She flies off.)

**Brandon: **About what?

**Bubbles: **About us dating. I don't think that you guys are the ones for us.

**Asher: **Why not? I thought we were getting on alright.

**Buttercup: **We do get on but the way you act is so reckless and dangerous. We just can't keep up with this lifestyle.

**Jayden: **But dis is Viletown. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Thatz how tha fuck we survive. But we can adapt n' we'll always protect yo thugged-out ass.

**Blossom: **You guys are so sweet and whoever you find will be very lucky to have you guys but unfortunately we can't keep up with your lifestyle. We now must go. Townsville needs us.

**The Relentless Rebel Gang: **Goodbye girls.

**The Powerpuff Girls: **Goodbye guys.

(The Powerpuff Girls and The Relentless Rebel Gang embrace each other. Jayden opens up a vortex and the girls go through it to go home. The guys then start crying and Ami finds them.)

**Ami: **What's wrong?

**Asher: **The Powerpuff Girls have broken up with us.

**Jayden: **They don't give a fuck bout our gamestyle!

**Ami: **I could see that you guys were gonna split up sooner or later. They're not as tough as you guys. What's meant to be is meant to be. I'm sure that they'll be plenty more fish in the sea for you guys.

**Brandon, Asher, Jayden: **(They start to perk up.) Awesome!

(They all fly home.)


End file.
